Two can play
by Nezu-the-brat
Summary: What happens when Sasuke comes home from training... Dripping wet?
1. Chapter 1

Sasuke finally got home from a long day of training, and in the rain, too.

"I'm back, dobe!" He called into the house.

"Hi Sasuke!" Naruto called from another room. There was a pause. "Aw c'mon you stupid monster! Just die already!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. What was Naruto talking about? Going to the office room, he found Naruto playing an online game on the computer, and boy did it look intense!

"C'mon and die already! …YESS! I killed him! Hahaha! That's another 10,220 points for me! And I am now at level 75! Woohoo!"

Sasuke stared. Naruto…playing online video games? That was really strange.

And it looked like he'd been at it all day.

He needed to get Naruto off that thing right now.

"Hey Naruto, why don't we go for ramen? My treat. I'm in the mood for it." That wasn't too far from the truth, he was actually in the mood for it. After eating it so much, it grew on him.

"Maybe later. I can't go yet!" Naruto replied absently.

The Uchiha's jaw just dropped. Naruto…refusing…RAMEN? The world must've been coming to an end!

This was NOT good.

"HAHA! YEEAAH! Die you stupid fish! Level 76 for me!"

Sasuke went to the living room, shaking his head. He needed to think.

~Later that night…~

At about 11:30 PM, Sasuke went to the office to tell Naruto it was time to get to bed.

"Naruto, time to get to bed. We have a mission tomorrow and we need to get up early."

"Hold on, I'm almost done! Besides, this person 'AIAB18' came in and we're teaming up! Plus he's good with the explosive weapons here and it helps a lot!"

(I think you know what AIAB stands for and who it is! ^^)

Sasuke stared. "Okaaay….well, just come to bed when you're done."

"Okay, Sasuke! …Take that you monster! All right AIAB! You throw those grenades! All right!"

~In the bedroom~

Sasuke lay patiently on the bed, waiting for Naruto to finish and come on up to bed. He felt pretty tired now.

Yawning, he turned over on his side, closing his eyes for a few minutes wouldn't hurt.

~Later~

Sasuke suddenly shot his eyes open. He had dozed off. Glancing at the clock, it was 2:30 in the morning.

Shit.

And noticing that the bed was empty besides him, Naruto was STILL not here.

Getting up, he went downstairs and to the office. Sure enough, Naruto was still playing the stupid game.

"Naruto! It's 2:30 in the morning and we have a mission later! Now come to bed!"

"Sasssuuukkeee! I just made it to level 89!" Naruto whined. "I can't stop now! And besides, GoodBoi101 just came to join us! He's useless but he's perfect to distract our enemies! And AIAB just used an awesome explosion attack!"

"Naruto, it's a stupid GAME! Save, turn it off, and come to bed! Not now, but right now!" Sasuke ordered.

"No! Five more minutes! We're almost at level 90!"

"I don't care if you're at level 1000! Come to bed! You need to sleep."

"Sasuke! C'mon!" Naruto pouted.

Sasuke sighed. "Naruto, you know very well that I want you to have fun and enjoy yourself, I really do. The last thing I want to do is tear you away from your fun. But, it's late, we have to get to sleep and we have an important mission. So just save the game, turn it off, and you can play it when we get back tomorrow evening."

Naruto sat there, thinking about it. Then sighed. "All right." He turned around and said good-bye to the two players he was playing with, and then turned off the game and PC. "Done."

"Good." Sasuke smirked/smiled. "Now c'mon."

Naruto stood and followed Sasuke upstairs.

As it turned out, neither of them got any sleep.

~The next day…~

Tsunade raised an eyebrow at the two. They looked exhausted.

"Sheesh, can't you guys not screw each other for one night?" She said, looking from Sasuke to Naruto.

"We apologize, Tsunade-sama."

"Forget about it. I sent Neji and Lee on the mission you were supposed to go on. You can make up for it by helping me organize the annual Konoha Day Festival."

Naruto beamed with excitement and Sasuke nodded. "Okay, Tsunade-sama. We'd be glad to help."

"Good. Now get going, I have work to do."

The moment the two left the room, she hurried to her computer. It was time to play that fun online game she found last week. The paperwork could wait.

~Back at the Uchiha Mansion~

"Well Naruto, since we have the day off, why don't we-"

"In a minute Sasuke, I'm gonna get back to the game!" Naruto hurried to go play.

"…Get ramen." Sasuke finished to himself.

He plopped onto the couch. Great. Just perfect.

Sitting up, he just got an idea. Where was his other computer?

Two can play at this game.


	2. importent

` **Hello, Yes, it is Deidara, For My review Maria, and I really don't know if I'll continue with the story, it all depends on the reviews and if I get more insperation... IF anyone has ideas I will gladly exsept them!'**

**Sasuke: Hn, you and the dobe need time of the computer.**

**Me and Naruto: SHUDUP SASUKE!**


	3. Thanks everyone 3rd ch Mission complete

**Here is Chapter two! And I promise to update all my other storys this weekened! This is the real one, the last was for another story, SORRY! enjoy!**

Sasuke was beyond pissed. One: he could not find his computer for the life of him. Two: Naruto would not get away from that computer. And Three: he was horny. This was not good, because when this happened, Sasuke was a prick to everyone, so he had one option, make the dobe equaly as horny. He stormed into the other room where Naruto was playing, and forced the chair to turn, so it was facing him. "Sasuke? What the hell!" Ignoring his Dobe's complaining, he straddled Naruto, full sitting on his lap. See, normally Sasuke was Seme, but if it got Naruto off the computer...He would Uke. Naruto blushed, "Teme what are you-ah." Sasuke silenced him by licking his earlobe, he smirked, "What is it dobe? Lost for words?" his hot breath fanned against Naruto's neck, making the blonde boy shiver. "S-Sasuke!" The raven haired boy began running his hand down the other boys body, "Naruto" He whispered hotly, "Naruto, please make me cum." he panted, grinding his erection into Naruto's. Naruto moaned, "Sasuke." he grabbed the pale boys waist, and followed his movements. Soon both boys were hard. Sasuke looked at Naruto, his face flushed, eyes glazed over with passion. "Naruto, take me..." Naruto looked at Sasuke, his blue eye's holding a lustful gaze. Nodding, he slid onto the floor, and layed Sasuke on his back, he straddled Sasuke, and put both his hands above his head. Sasuke looked up at him with a longing gaze, "Naruto, you've been ignoring me, alway's on that computer. You even denied getting ramen with me." his voice held hurt. Naruto looked at him, shocked, "Sasuke..." he leaned down and pressed a kiss on his cheek, "Forget the computer... I want you." he mumbled, kisssing down the raven's jaw. Sasuke smirked.. Mission complete.

Tsunade glared at the two boy's. "What have I told you about skrewing eachother?" Both boys looked down in shame, well, Sasuke was trying to hide a smile. Naruto looked up, scratching the back of his neck, and looked at her sheepishly, "Sorry Granny."

She just rolled her eye's and smiled, "Fine, just get out of my office."

As they were leaving, Sasuke turned to Naruto, "Want to get some ramen?" Naruto smiled, "Yeah, I've been craving it for a while." Sasuke smirked, he had his Dobe back.


End file.
